Shachi (Matasaka Kamishiro)
Summary Shachi (鯱, Shachi) is the former leader of the ghouls in the 6th Ward. He inherited the surname "Kamishiro" from his mentor. He looked after Rize Kamishiro, who was on the run from V at the time, as his foster daughter. Most people refer to him by his nickname Shachi, Orca, or his name, 神代 叉栄, Kamishiro Matasaka. He is a strong ghoul, well-versed in the martial arts. When he was the leader of the ghouls in the 6th ward, he trained and strengthened his followers. However, he was captured, due to Rize's actions, and was sent to Cochlea. However, he was freed during the Second Cochlea Raid, and temporarily joined Aogiri Tree after an agreement with Yoshimura. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B, High 6-B with Kagune | 6-A, at least 6-A with Kagune Ghoul Rating: Varies from SS+ (Tokyo Ghoul Season 2) to SSS+ (Tokyo Ghoul Season 4) Name: Matasaka Kamishiro Origin: Tokyo Ghoul Gender: Male Age: 40s Classification: Ghoul Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Kagune, Statistics Amplification (using a kagune improves strength, mobility, and regeneration), Regeneration Negation (Kagune secretions act as poisons that inhibit the regeneration of other ghouls), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Regeneration (Low-High) Attack Potency: Country+ Class (is a SSS ghoul, toyed with Eyepatch Kaneki), at least Large Country Class while using his Kagune (Defeated Eyepatch Kaneki casually, and was massively holding back) | Continent+ Class, at least Large Continent+ Class with Kagune (Use of Kagune significantly increases the ghoul's strength.) Speed: FTL (Blitzed Kaneki, is faster than Arima, is a SSS ghoul) | FTL (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class P | Unknown Striking Strength: Country+ Class, Large Country Class while using his Kagune | Continent+ Class, Large Continent+ Class with Kagune Durability: Country+ Class, Large Country Class while using his Kagune. Regeneration makes him hard to kill | Continent+ Class, Large Continent+ Class with Kagune Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range normally, at least a dozen meters with his Kagune Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ghoul Physiology: Having been born a ghoul, Matasaka possessed enhanced physical capabilities along with a Bikaku kagune. ** Bikaku Kagune: It resembles the tail of an Orca. It is much larger than the average Bikaku however, and being that these are such a balanced Kagune, this only makes it all the more deadly and powerful. ** Superhuman Agility: When fighting Kaneki, Shachi could blitz and punch the latter in the stomach. When being attacked by Arima, Shachi could efficiently dodge a flurry of attacks from him. ** Superhuman Durability: When in the underground lab, Shachi could still fight and beat Kaneki after having been slammed through a wall and get cut multiple times by his kagune. ** Superhuman Regeneration: Shachi could easily recover from his wounds in the matter of seconds when fighting Kaneki for the second time. Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combat: Knows many different styles of martial arts, having most likely mastered and refined them through the amount of damage he can do with a mere punch or kick. Key: Tokyo Ghoul | Tokyo Ghoul:re Category:Characters Category:Tokyo Ghoul Category:Tier 6 Category:Ghouls Category:SSS Rated Ghouls